Specific objectives for the coming year: 1. Solubilize and characterize the novel enzyme, fatty aldehyde decarbonylase. 2. Complete the determination of the primary structure of S-acyl fatty acid synthase thioester hydrolase by nucleotide and amino acid sequencing. 3. Determine the nucleotide sequence of the genomic clones for the S-acyl fatty acid synthase thioesterase. 4. Investigate the mechanism by which the acyl-fatty acid synthase thioesterase gene is turned off during the ecophysiological state called the eclipse. 5. Identify genomic clones containing malonyl-CoA decarboxylase gene and determine the nucleotide sequence. 6. Determine the mechanism by which uropygial gland overproduces malonyl-CoA decarboxylase and retains it in the cytoplasm. 7. Determine the amino acid residues involved in the interaction between fatty acid synthase and S-acyl fatty acid synthase thioesterase. 8. Clone cDNA for the thioesterase B mRNA and determine its nucleotide sequence and thus the primary structure of this thioesterase.